The Duct Tape Challenge
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Dark and Krad have a little bet going, who is going to win and what does the winner get? DarkxKrad


The Duct ape Challenge

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer; I don't own DN Angel, sob.

Author's Note: this is just something fun I came up with and wrote in a few hours. If you don't like same same pairing you can hit that little back button. For those of you who do, Enjoy the story.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

/Satoshi to Krad/

//Krad to Satoshi//

"Damn it Mousy! What will it take to get you to leave me alone?" Krad glared at his other half.

Dark smirked, "you really want to know?"

Krad Glared even harder, "Yes!"

Dark cocked his head, "well then, how about a little bet?"

Krad blinked, "a bet?"

Dark Grinned, "How about I let you tie me up, with anything you want. If I can't get free with in the allotted amount of time I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week."

"And if you do get free? What do you get?" asked Krad suspiciously.

Dark leaned closer to his light counterpart so they were almost nose to nose. "Then, I get a kiss a day from you for the rest of the week."

Krad's eyes widened, "A Kiss? A Day?"

Dark's grin got bigger, "Yep."

Krad shook his head, "No way!"

Dark pouted, "Aw, but you can use anything."

"No!" snapped Krad turning back to the hieroglyphics he had been translating.

Dark pouted just a little longer and then he smirked. "Well, I never thought that I'd see the day when the mighty Hunter turned down a challenge."

Krad spun to face him, "who says that I turned down a challenge?"

Dark shrugged still smirking, "well, I just thought since…"

Krad scowled furiously, "alright Mousy, I will take your bet."

If it was possible Dark's smirk got even bigger, "good."

Krad's eyes narrowed, "why do I have the feeling that I just got manipulated?"

Dark leaned against the wall, "it is all in your head. Now how long is the time?"

Krad crossed his arms, "ten minutes."

Dark frowned, "thirty."

"Eleven."

"Twenty."

"Twelve."

"Fifteen."

"Deal."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Dark asked his grinning other half.

"You will see," Krad hurried from the room and down stairs looking for Emiko. He found her in the kitchen with Towa. "Do you have any duct tape?"

Emiko paused in what she was doing and blinked at the Hikari curse. "Duct tape? What on earth do you want duct tape for?"

Krad smiled, "Oh, just a little bet Mousy and I have going on."

Emiko shrugged and rummaged around in a dror, she pulled out a new roll of the silvery tape. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Krad turned and headed upstairs still smiling a bit.

Towa looked after the blond, "think we should tell him that not even duct tape is going to hold Dark?"

Emiko shook her head, "no, I don't want to spoil Dark's plan."

Towa blinked, "huh?"

Emiko shook her head again, "never mind." She turned back to the preparation of dinner smiling. She had seen the looks that Dark had been giving Krad for the past month or so and the hunter's complete obliviousness to them. It was about time that Dark made his move. She also had seen the looks that Satoshi had been giving her son, who was also oblivious.

Krad walked back in to the room and faced Dark. "Let us get this nonsense over with."

Five minutes later, Satoshi and Daisuke stared in consternation as Dark wormed his way past the living room door. The Kaito was rapped from neck to ankle in a silvery cocoon of duct tape. He looked like some kind of mutant mummy.

Daisuke blinked, "Uh, Dark?"

The Kaito turned and grinned at his tamer. "Don't worry about it Dai Chan. This is just part of a little bet I have with Krad."

Satoshi's eyebrows vanished in to his hair. /"Krad?"/

//"Yes Satoshi-Sama?"//

/"What kind of bet do you have with the thief?"/

//"If he can not get free of that duct tape in… eleven minutes now. He will leave me alone for the rest of the week."//

/"And if he does?"/

Krad mumbled something inarticulate that sounded like //"Ihavetogivehimakissadayfortherestoftheweek."//

Satoshi frowned, "pardon?"

//"I said, I have to give him a kiss a day for the rest of the week."//

/"WHAT??"/

//"I am not repeating myself."//

/"You are going to kiss Dark?"/

//"…"//

/"I repeat, you are going to kiss Dark?"/

//"Not if he does not get free and he should not be able to, I used an entire roll of tape on him. Not even Mousy is that good."//

Satoshi highly doubted that but he kept silent. /"How long does he have left?"/

//"Um, seven minutes now."//

/"Hmmmm,"/ Satoshi turned his attention back to the living room where Dark and Daisuke were still talking.

"Dai Chan, this isn't going to be a problem."

"But Dark…" Began Daisuke.

Dark shook his head, "Dai, I said this is not a problem. I'm just biding my time until I can go and collect my prize."

Daisuke frowned, "prize?"

Dark just grinned and wormed his way towards the kitchen.

Daisuke looked over at Satoshi, "prize? What is he talking about?"

Satoshi sighed, Daisuke was so clueless sometimes. "Don't worry about it." /"Krad?"/

//"Yes?"//

/"How long?"/

//"Two minutes."//

/"Ah,"/ Satoshi looked up just as Dark strolled past the living room door grinning like the cat that had just gotten locked in the cream factory. You couldn't tell that just moments before the thief had been rapped in duct tape.

"And now, to collect my first prize from my lovely blond angel." Dark bounded up the stairs chuckling.

Daisuke looked after his curse confused. "A prize from Krad?"

Satoshi's lips twitched /"uh Krad."/

//"Yes, Satoshi-Sama?"//

/"Dark is on his way."/

//"He got free!?"//

/"Afraid so."/

//"SHIT!"//

Satoshi smirked /"And I think he wants his first kiss."/

Krad paled //"DUBBLE SHIT!"//

/"Now Krad, you aren't thinking of revoking on your bet, are you? "/

//"Hell yes!" // Krad leapt for the window. //"I am out of here!"//

Satoshi burst out laughing getting an even more confused look from Daisuke.

"Sato-Kun?"

Dark shot through the door and tackled his escaping lighter half just as the blond's hand reached for the window latch. "Oh, no you don't! We had a bet." The two curses fell to the floor grappling for dominance. After a brief struggle Dark ended up on top of Krad pinning the blond's hands above his head. Dark leaned down, "we had a bet," he reiterated.

Krad sighed, "alright, but let me up."

Dark nodded and climbed off his other half getting to his feet. He leaned down and offered Krad his hand.

After a slight hesitation Krad took the offered hand and Dark pulled him to his feet. Krad began brushing imaginary dust off his clothes stalling for time.

Dark folded his arms and smirked, "you're stalling."

Krad flushed, "I am not!"

"And you're blushing," Dark's smirk widened, "how cute."

Krad's flush got worse, "I do not blush!"

"Aww, but it's cute," chuckled Dark.

Krad shot Dark a withering look, "I, do, not, blush!"

Dark shrugged, "If you say so." He made a mental note to embarrass his other half more often, it was just so adorable. "So how about that kiss?"

Krad sighed and slowly approached his thieving counterpart. When he was close enough Dark reached out rapping an arm around the blonds waist and pulling a very startled hunter close.

Dark's eyes twinkled, "I don't bite, you know."

Krad hesitated and then rapped his left arm around Dark's neck. He leaned closer aiming to just give Dark a light peck on the cheek.

Dark however had a different idea in mind. He twisted his head and captured the hunter's mouth with his own.

A soft gasp escaped Krad as Dark's mouth closed over his.

Dark felt his other half stiffen in surprise when his mouth closed over the blond's and he felt the gasp more than heard it. Dark's free hand rose to tangle in blond locks keeping the hunter from pulling away as his tongue slipped between parted tiers. At the same time he was walking Krad backwards until the blond's back was pressed against the far wall.

Dark pulled back to observe his light self's reaction. Krad's amber eyes were glassy and he was panting for breath. Dark smiled pleased with his other half's reaction. He leaned down nuzzling the pale neck. He noticed vaguely that Krad smelled like honey and vanilla before he raised his head to nip at a pale ear.

"I thought, you said, you did not, bite." Groaned Krad softly.

Dark chuckled, "so, I lied," he whispered in a pale ear. He felt Krad shiver before dropping his head to nibble at the exposed neck of the blond ice hunter.

Krad moaned fisting his free hand in Dark's black shirt as Dark attacked his neck with teeth and tongue.

Their was a sudden flash of light and a click. Both curses wearing identical looks of shock turned their heads to stair at the door where Satoshi was standing holding a camera and wearing an un Satoshi like grin. "Having Fun?" he asked.

Dark grinned back, "do you even have to ask?"

Krad however was now glairing daggers, arrows, and basically anything that had a sharp and or pointy tip at Satoshi who started laughing. //"I don't know how or when but Satoshi-Sama you will pay. You hear me Pay!"//

Satoshi ignored his curse and laughed himself out of the room and down the hall.

Dark smirked, "I want a copy of that picture!" He yelled after the blue haired teen. Then he turned his attention back to his fuming blond. "Now where were we? Oh yes." He began to nuzzle the hunter's neck once more.

Krad surrendered to his thieving other self. Satoshi would get his, one of these days, and he was going to be their to see it.


End file.
